Bayonetta
"As long as there's music, I'll keep dancing!" Bayonetta is the main character of the Bayonetta series, and is portrayed by PolarStarQuote/Quote. She is a tall woman with a very suggestive figure, always seen wearing a skin tight suit made of her own hair that peels back with every special move she perform's. Her design for SSB:LI is more akin to her Bayonetta 1 appearance, due to it being Quote's personal preference. She is a Umbran Witch, and is a missionary for the life sphere that takes up missions purely for fun's sake and fun's sake alone. She was asked to come to li by request of Rodin, and has since found that she is unable to leave li. Which is also in itself ironic, as rodin has decided to come into Li himself. On 4/21/2015, Bayonetta was sold for 1000 coins, and replaced by Dr. Wily in Quote's roster. Personality Bayonetta's personality is much akin to Dante's, as she is always known for going over-the-top in fight's. She is very seductive, and try's her hardest to make the best of everything. Not to say she's immune to any emotion besides happiness, as there are moments where she is easily frustrated, such as when she must deal with children. Abilities Quote Bayonetta is easily one of the most balanced classes in the entire roster, as all of her stat's besides constitution are all 12's. Her most common weapon used thus far is her four pistol's, Scarborough Fair. She dual wield's these cosmic ammo gun's, as well as has them attached to her heel's. She also has multiple different set's of weaponry, such as the double chainsaw/sword's Salamandra, and the whip Kulshedra. Her special moves are all mostly wisdom based, and all revolve around Umbran Magic. Her wicked weave's to summon the massive limb's of Madama Butterfly, the umbran portal kick to add a little more pow to her dodges. But her most notable move is her Witch time, in which time slow's down for her, thus giving her a +2 dexterity for the turn she made it. Her Final Smash, Fly me to the moon, creates a umbran circle under a target, chaining them in place as they are placed into a torture attack made specifically for that character. Each player character get's a special move to be used against them. If used on a boss, Her final smash instead summon's a Infernal Demon from hell, and if you ever played bayonetta, you know how much Infernal Demon's bring the pain. Trivia Since coming to li, she made a friend and a pet out of Goldie, a umbreon with yellow circles that shine more beautifully than any other's. She recieved goldie as her pet in the mission "Economy Order Awakens" Quote The name of her Final Smash is akin to her theme as well, "Fly Me To The Moon Climax" She also has a motorcycle. Don't question it, she just does. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Bayonetta Character Category:Abandoned Character Category:Quote's Characters